<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mysterion vs Bartman by RhiRhiakaDamienGurl66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499194">Mysterion vs Bartman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiRhiakaDamienGurl66/pseuds/RhiRhiakaDamienGurl66'>RhiRhiakaDamienGurl66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park, The Simpsons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiRhiakaDamienGurl66/pseuds/RhiRhiakaDamienGurl66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The young superhero vigilante trend is hitting the towns of South Park and Springfield in full force. And The Coon seeks revenge against his former group, The Coon and Friends, who are now The Freedom Pals by pitting a false rivalry between Freedom Pals and Bartman's Group.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning: This South Park/The Simpsons Crossover Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied Sexual situations and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central or the Simpsons that is created By Matt Groening and The Fox Network because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.</p><p>Mysterion vs. Bartman</p><p>Chapter 1: The Youth Vigilante Trend</p><p>One starry night hung over the small semi normal mountain town of South Park, Colorado like a travesty. Crime was starting to go down a little after the cause of it was uncovered by the Freedom Pals, which that order had been restored. There are remnants of crime within the small community still. But the town has a group of young vigilantes, who are willing to lay their life on the line to protect their community. A pint sized shadowy figure was seen running and jumping across the rooftops of many local businesses to give them stealth on the lookout for any evil doers, who want to cause chaos in the town. Mysterion, the second in command to Dr. Timothy of the costumed vigilante group, Freedom Pals.</p><p>"It had been so quiet around here lately. I can sense something big is coming." Mysterion said to himself, as he glanced over the roof edge to look over all of the downtown area of South Park. Being quiet in this town is an understatement that something is always occurring here on a daily basis. "Mysterion, we need a report back at the base." Dr. Timothy's voice came in his mind at that mind. "Nothing to report at all, Dr. Timothy, but we should not let our guard down completely yet. "I'm greatly agreed with you, Mysterion. "Dr. Timothy quickly replied mentally deep inside his mind. Mysterion had decided to pays a visit to Mayor McDaniels for an update.</p><p>Cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was at her desk doing very important paperwork and she had not been speaking to a lot of people lately too. Mysterion had sneaked through the dark filled hallway that led to her office.</p><p>"Who is here that I'm not in the mood to deal with everyone right now?" McDaniels demanded coldly, as she had looked up at her office doors when Mysterion had popped his head between the doors. "Jesus Christ, kid! You almost gave me a heart attack!"</p><p>"Sorry, madam for scaring you likes that?" Mysterion quickly apologized for easily frightened her that she was starting to calm down a bit, as she remained seated behind her desk with her hands gasped together. "But anyway… Did your patrol turn up anything this evening?" McDaniels asked after recovering from the scare.</p><p>"It had been too quiet around here lately, madam." Mysterion answered her question, as she looks at him by listening to every word. "Kid, be mindful that this is still South Park." The mayor reminded him to be mindful for anyway that this town will throw at. But something foul hung in the air across the town that someone is plotting against the Freedom Pals more toward Mysterion. Cut to the Coon's lair that the coon was quietly plotting against his former crime fighting cohorts, who are now the members of the Freedom Pals. He sat at the mini boardroom table alone that he was literality clawing at his chair's arms out of anger.</p><p>"I hate those fucking assholes that they are going to pay for ruining my plans. Fucking Mysterion and butthole is stealing my fucking thunder in this town." Cartman ranted angrily to himself when he had seen photos of the Freedom Pals on the news. "I had not tasted anything, but shit ever since you had farted in my face, butthole." All sudden he had noticed a news report on the TV about a newest trend of children vigilantes taking on crimes in their towns and cities across the country. "What?"</p><p>"There is a brand new trend across the country that America Youth are fighting back against crime and corruption in their community on following the heels of the Freedom Pals." Tom Thompson spoke at the camera, which it had fueled Cartman's rage more. "In the city of Springfield that they have their own little crime fighter like Mysterion and the farting Vigilante named Bartman."</p><p>"Don't have a cow, man." Bartman spoke that he doesn't want to be interviewed on the news at all. Suddenly, a sinister idea of revenge popped into Cartman's head. "That is it that is what I need by wedging a rivalry between Springfield's Bartman and Mysterion that I will be in heaven." He smirked evilly, as he sat there in his chair.</p><p>The following morning at the Freedom Pals base in Token Black's basement that the members of the group were there for a normal briefing on the updates on the local crimes and the whereabouts of the Coon who had gone rogue and taken Chaos' place as the town's chief villain.</p><p>"Bzztt... There are pockets of crimes located within the town still... Bzztt!" Mosquito spoke up, as the other members had taken their seats at the table. Kitty Litter and The Shadow aka the amazing butthole flanked the sides of Mysterion.</p><p>"It seems like everything is starting to be back to normal now." The Human Kite added that is when Dr. Timothy warned them to be vigilant that The Coon had gone rogue as a villain now. "Human Kite, we need to be vigilant around here that after all this is South Park. The Coon is sneaky and planning an act of vengeance against us."</p><p>"You are right that Cartman could be out there bidding his time to plot against us right now." The Shadow quickly spoke up about Cartman's streak of revenge against those had wronged him.</p><p>"Don't forget that Cartman had killed his father and stepmother and turned them into chili to feed them to his half brother." Mysterion reminded them of Cartman's past acts of cruelty that he had done against anyone who had wronged him</p><p>"What the fuck? The Shadow confessed with disgust that everyone in the room looks sick in the face when they had heard about the gruesome details of Cartman's brute act against Scott Tenorman for screwing over him with pubes hair.</p><p>"Why he had not been convicted of this act of cruelty against his father to punish his half brother over selling pubes to him?" Kitty protested on the lack of justice and punishment taken against Cartman.</p><p>"He knows how to play the faulty justice system for his way that he had shot me and gotten away with it too." Tupperware told the group.</p><p>"You know our police dept is not the best for anything that we all have to stand your ground against that fat bastard to take him down again." Tool shed sighed heavy, before he spoke up. "It is our oath that we all had sworn on when we became the Freedom Pals to protect this town you guys." All of them nodded in full agreement and puts their hands together. "Freedom Pals, assemble!"</p><p>"Oh, don't f-f-f- forget that w-w-w-we destroyed his s-s-s-shit during the g-g-gender w-w-war you g-g-guys." Jimmy reminded them of their false accusations toward Cartman for being the school forum's troll that had led them to break his shit.</p><p>"Dude, he used Heidi against me!" Kyle said that he looks broken at that moment, which it had led to theresurgence of the M.A.C. to cause the ignorant nuke strike on Canada now he feels guilty for the destruction over heartbreak.</p><p>XXXXXXX</p><p>During that time, cut to South Park City Hall in the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was still working on the next year's budget when all sudden her office phone begins to ring at that moment. "Hello, this is Mayor Mary Kay McDaniels, what do you want, Quimby?" McDaniels demanded coldly that he hates Quimby on the levels with Randy Marsh these days."What are you challenging this town on who have the best pint sized vigilante?" As both aides were walking in the room while McDaniels was on the phone, who is trying to get off the phone at those moments. "Look, Quimby that I've to run to a city planning meeting in a few minutes." McDaniels lied that she can't stomach him at all, which she thinks that he is a sleazy slime bag. But he is keep egging her on which town has the pint sized vigilantes, which she stood there rolling her eyes with disgust that she had decided to hang up on him. "God, I hate that sleazy asshole."</p><p>Meanwhile at Cartman's house in his bedroom that The Coon had decided to make a fake social media account to spread false stories on Springfield's Bartman's Instagram page to fuel a fake rivalry between Bartman and Mysterion. "This is fucking awesome that I'm going to start a civil war with different franchises." Bart had put his little sister, Lisa in charge of his crime fighter's ego alter social media accounts.</p><p>"Geez, Bart that it looks you had made someone angry in South Park?" Lisa asked her old brother who was sitting on the edge of her bed, as she was scrolling through the comment section on his Instagram page.</p><p>"What? Lisa, I care about my town think, over what those backwards mountain folks think." Bart expressed his view on the so called faking feud is spilling out on social media right now.</p><p>"Well, Bart that someone is literally going on the photos' comment sections to bash you and wrote Team Mysterion or Freedom Pals assemble." Lisa replied back with great concern, as she looks at his own non concerned older brother who was checking his slingshots out for any weakness in the rubber bands to snap during a takedown of a dangerous criminal like Snake and the Springfield Mafia.</p><p>Unknown to both the Freedom Pals and Bartman that Mayor Quimby was planning to have a major contest to pits his town's superheroes Bartman and House Boy against McDaniels' Freedom Pals for their skills, which the South Park mayor don't get on the board for this contest at all.</p><p>Mr. Mayor, Mary McDaniels still not have accepted your idea for the best child vigilante contest between Springfield and South Park." The Squeaky teen spoke, who works as an errand boy for the scandalous mayor who was seated at his desk with his fingers gasped together.</p><p>"Oh, look like that I'm going to take a little business trip to South Park to woo McDaniels in my way to get that contest going." Quimby smirked in a sleazy way that he was heading out for South Park to see McDaniels personally.</p><p>Back at the Simpsons' home that Lisa had gotten back on her computer to check the Bartman's Instagram page after studying for a big test that is coming up within a few days. She is shocked by seeing many anti Bartman comments by praising Mysterion instead.</p><p>"Who the hell is this heckling internet troll been trolling Bart's superhero Instagram's comment section?" Lisa spoke to herself, as she scrolled through the photos' comment section nonstop, which unknown to the Coon was going to town it the nonstop insulting both Mysterion and Bartman big time. "Take that, Mysterion and Freedom Pals that I shall have my revenge against your assholes." He begins to laugh evilly at the mayhem is about to bring a major shit storm on Mysterion, Freedom Pals at any time now.</p><p>"Lisa, it is time for bed that you have school in the morning!" Marge hollered from the master bedroom, while she was getting ready for bed for herself and Homer was passed out in bed already.</p><p>To Be Continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: The Refusal</p><p>Back in South Park the following morning, cut to South Park Elementary School's hallway that Cartman marched into the main entrance with the most indecent smirk had formed on his heavily plumped face. He had silently set his sights for vengeance on the newly united Coon and Friends and The Freedom Pals as one squad for stopping his devious plan to corrupt the South Park adults with Vitamin Cheese. There they stood before him along with Kat Holloway and Dovahkiin that pure rage came within him at that moment.</p><p>"I hate you guys so much!" Cartman angrily mumbled through his gritted teeth and clenched his fists that hung down at his sides. "I will have my vengeance against you guys for ruining my plans for making everyday Christmas."</p><p>"Did you have taken a good sized crap on my porch again, Cartman?" Kyle demanded angrily, as he had gotten into Cartman's face, which Kyle had cornered him when he had for reached his locker. "So what, I did, Kahl? Cartman snapped back for cornering him like a pissed off wounded animal at that moment.</p><p>"You're such an asshole for almost ruining our town for wanting to make everyday Christmas by drugging the adults." Dovahkiin spoke up with pure disgust as he glared down at Cartman for not owning up to his actions at all.</p><p>"Fuck you, buttlord that you guys are going to pay for ruining my plans as mayor of this town." Cartman snapped back at them for ganging up on them that he had terrible memories of his friends destroyed his tech gear for falsely accusing him as the school's board forum. "Is that a fucking threat, fat boy?" Kenny commented toward Cartman's threat, which he is not taking any of Cartman's bullshit these days that is when both Wendy and Kat Holloway comes walking up to them.</p><p>What is going on here, mates? Kat asked with concern when she had seen both Kyle and Kenny had Cartman pinned against the lockers at that moment. "Cartman is being self centered asshole again."</p><p>"Fuck you, Kinny! Let me go now you assholes!" Cartman protested loudly for pinning to the lockers, which he had pushed all of them off him and stormed off the hallway. "What an ass, mates!"</p><p>"You're right, Kat that he is an ass." Stan added, as they were walking toward their class when the first class bell begins to ring at that moment.</p><p>Meanwhile at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office that Bob Johnson was sitting at the mayor's desk to fill in for McDaniels, who is at home sick with the flu right now. All sudden the office's phone begun to ring that Johnson was overwhelmed with phone calls from Randy and Quimby all morning long. He answered it that he is not pleased about the call at all, which it was Quimby begging to have this superhero contest.</p><p>"Quimby, we had told you a clear solid no with this rivalry bullshit contest." Johnson expressed his annoyance for that man, while Freddie stood there rolling his eyes at the whole dead end conversation. After he had hung the phone up that Freddie was shaking his head.</p><p>"Why the hell he wants this rivalry contest to go ahead so bad, Bob?" Freddie asked with concern that they know that McDaniels had already refused to accept the contest plan at all. "I think he does this shit to just piss Mary off."</p><p>"I agree with you, Bob, we need to tell the mayor." Freddie Janson replied that he can sense something greed tied in with this out of the blue contest. Cut to the McDaniels' manor inside the master bedroom that a sickly looking McDaniels was under the blankets to stay away from her younglings from getting the virus.</p><p>"God, I hate being sick." McDaniels expressed in annoyance as she was coughing very hard that the coughing attack is hurting her lungs and ribs while she was laying there in bed. That is when BarBrady came in with a bed tray filled with hot chicken noodle soup, lemon ginger tea and toast. "George, I had thought that you were working right now?"</p><p>"I had came home from the station to make you some soup." BarBrady answered her question that he was concerned for her, as he had set the tray down for her to eat. All sudden her smart phone begins to ring at that moment. She does not want to talk to anyone at all.</p><p>"Who the hell is calling me that I don't need any bullshit, while I'm sick?" McDaniels whined, as she had taken the phone off the nightstand to see who is calling her for whatever reason. "Why he wants this contest goes through that I don't showcase our town children like a freak show." After she had pushed the ignore button and ate some of her lunch before going back to sleep. Later that night in Springfield that Lisa is overwhelmed with the trolling that is taking place on Instagram of her brother's superhero alter ego.</p><p>"I wish that Trollface site was still online that I can track this troll down to where they live." Lisa said to herself, as she sat at her desk scrolling through the comment section out through the night. During the night that Mayor Quimby had decided to leave for South Park to try to convince McDaniels to take his side on having this contest to go ahead. "I'm better pay a personal visit to my dear old friend, Mary Kay McDaniels." Quimby announced as he had gotten into his limo at that moment. McDaniels doesn't know about the out of the blue visit from one of her long time suitor and rival.</p><p>Back in South Park, cut to the Freedom Pals base that was hidden in the basement of Token's midsized mansion that Doctor Timothy had called a emergency meeting with the members of the Freedom Pals about the troll who is trying to start another civil war with two different franchises like Marvel vs. DC superheroes franchises.</p><p>"Call Girl, have you gotten around to encrypt the location of this troll's ISP address?" Doctor Timothy asked within her mind that this troll is smart that he had cloaked his ISP address from the doxxers and hackers like The Shadow and Call Girl can't find and decode their ISP at all.</p><p>"Whoever is that they have knowledge to cloak their ISP address like a ghost that they could be an expert hacker and troll you guys?" Call Girl announced in a frustrated tone of her voice as she glazed up toward her fellow crime fighting cohorts.</p><p>"What?" The Human Kite replied in shock that he have someone could do this in his mind that Gerald could be started to drink member berries wind again, after the town had destroyed the tainted wine and other alcohol.</p><p>"Maybe fat ass is paying an unknown expert hacker and troll to do his smear campaign against us, mate? Kitty Litter spoke up as she was using her nails to claw the table.</p><p>"Why is the Coon is running with my failed smear campaign against you guys on Facebook, fellas?" Chaos asked that he was thinking back to his failed plan against the Former Coon and friends to have them bad press.</p><p>"Cartman is a fucking attention seeking cry baby that he had a bitch fit over Kitty taking his thunder away." Mysterion expressed his outrage towards Cartman's childish behavior against Kitty.</p><p>"Oh, do you mean like that idiot troll Fanfiction Needs Jesus and Stan and Wendy's stalker, Ric122? " Tupperware quickly replied that both Stan and Wendy look nervously at each other at that moment.</p><p>"Dude, those people have no life to live that they do this shit to make themselves feels superior over other people. " Super Craig sighed heavily sitting next to Tweek that the internet trolls are making a comeback these days.</p><p>XXXXX</p><p>Later on, that night that the Coon was making his rounds as a rogue superhero once again, which he silently plotting vengeance against his team that he had decided to pay a visit with the police station that Yates and his officers are on the thin ice with McDaniels and BarBrady for their actions. The Coon had perched himself on the window sill, which Yates is not pleased at all when he had seen him sitting there.</p><p>"Oh, Goddamnit you again… You are not welcome in this station anymore, kid." Yates raged that his job is now on the line for the evilest things that he had done and sided with this kid that almost cost his friendship with BarBrady.</p><p>"I see you had become my enemy now, commissioner."The Coon spoke about their one time alliance to overthrow McDaniels for a political move.</p><p>"Why we still haven't brought window hatch locks for those windows yet?" Yates expressed his rage toward this disguised punk. "I don't want to get my ass kicked by the Freedom Pals again." The Coon looks enraged when Yates had refused to hear him out, which all of the cops wants him out of the building at that moment.</p><p>"Get out of here now, kid, or you will be going to juvive!" Barkley warned that they are going to take him to the jail at any moment. All sudden The Coon had left the station in anger. "Those assholes are going to pay for this anti Coon movement."</p><p>Meanwhile across town at the same time, cut to the McDaniels Manor that McDaniels was up having a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup, which she was sitting on the sofa with a blanket watching TV with Barney the dog. BarBrady working the night shift tonight.</p><p>"Thank you for being my nurse, Barney." McDaniels said to the elderly gray colored dog was resting next to her as she was scratching her ear at that moment. That is when BarBrady came in with fresh fallen Colorado white gold resting on his shoulders and hat. "Daddy is home, Barney."</p><p>"I see you are being a nurse to mommy tonight, old girl." BarBrady said along with a soft laugh when he leaned over the sofa to give her a kiss on her warm to the touch forehead. "Oh jeez, Mary, you have a fever right now."</p><p>"I know, George that I don't feel good at all." McDaniels answered as she was resting herself that her lungs and body aches with pain at that very moment. All sudden they had heard a knock at the front door, which they are wondering who is at their door at this time of night. "Who the hell is at the door at this time of the night?"</p><p>"I don't know, Mary that I'm going to find out who it is?" BarBrady quickly replied as he had crept toward the front door, which McDaniels was peeping behind the sofa to see who is disturbing their evening at home. When BarBrady discovered Quimby was standing there with the sleaziest smirk had formed on his face. "You're not welcome here, Quimby."</p><p>"Eh…Relax there, George that I'm here for business, which I need Mary's help for this idea." Quimby explained that McDaniels was laying there rolling her eyes when she had overheard him in the other room.</p><p>"If it is about that stupid ass which superhero popularity contest that I had said before that I'm not supporting this at all, Quimby!" McDaniels protested, before having a bad coughing attack.</p><p>"Mary, think about the free publicity and tourism money that will pumped into our town." Quimby spoke towards McDaniels' resistance that she wants him out of her house.</p><p>"I need my rest to get better over making a deal over a stupid publicity stunt." McDaniels said that she wants to rest and get better from her brush with the flu that is plaguing her right now. "Get him out of here now, George!"</p><p>Somewhere within the town that the Coon had perched himself on one of the town's rooftops like a cunning villain is secretly planning for vengeance against his cohorts and the town's officials who refused to accepted him as a superhero and stopped his evil plans for South Park.</p><p>"To Be Continued"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's notes: This crossover story came out of the blue, while replaying The Fractured but Whole and starting to reread my Bartman comics again. The whole who vs. who debate again is back in many fandoms again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>